The present invention relates to surgical systems and, in various arrangements, to grasping instruments that are designed to grasp the tissue of a patient, dissecting instruments configured to manipulate the tissue of a patient, clip appliers configured to clip the tissue of a patient, and suturing instruments configured to suture the tissue of a patient, among others.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate various embodiments of the invention, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.